


How To Cure The Giggles

by ApolloTheGaySunGod (The_Sarcastic_Teens), MCtheDoodler (The_Sarcastic_Teens)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Teens/pseuds/ApolloTheGaySunGod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Teens/pseuds/MCtheDoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1. Get the giggles.<br/>Step 2. Trip your significant other after they ask if you're okay.<br/>Step 3. You can't cure the giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Cure The Giggles

How To Cure The Giggles

Ship Fic

By:

ApolloTheGaySunGod

  
  


Help, I did a thing….

Paring:Fawn/Adam

 

 

_ Fawn’s P.O.V. _

 

As I ended the song I was dancing to I broke into fits of giggles, I couldn’t stop and it brought tears to my eyes. I had fallen back and started floating, doing backflips in the air before I fell on my ass. “Fawn, are you okay? You seem giggly.” I heard Adam say, but I couldn’t open my eyes. “Shit, Fawn?”

“FUCK ME I CAN'T BREATHE!”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Shut your whore mouth and help me.” I said through giggles.

“No, You’re on your own.” He said as he started to walk away.

“ADAM YOU LIL SHIT COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME” I yelled, tripping him. Him, being the clumsy fuck he is turned around as he fell and landed over me. An action that just made me giggle more. 

“It’s the giggles Fawn, they’re incurable.” He said as he blushed uncontrollably. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. “Fawn, what are you-” he was able to get out before I kissed him. His blush deepened and I giggled more.

”I love you.” I said through giggles before he started giggling too, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

“Dammit, they’re contagious!” He yelled into my neck.

So that’s how we stayed for an hour or so, just laying on the ground, giggling like maniacs.

_ ~End fic~ _


End file.
